


How Much x Of You x I Adore

by Dionte



Series: Carnival AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Carnival, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Six years after he’d convinced Illumi to leave Kukuroo with him, Hisoka and Illumi are still together.A sort of extended epilogue to my Carnival AU.





	How Much x Of You x I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wondered what happened to Hisoka and Illumi after they left together. The idea wouldn't leave my head. So this might be one of the most domestic fluffy things to ever involve these two.

Hisoka woke during the middle of the night, knowing as soon as he opened his eyes that Illumi was up to something. There was a dull light stretching across the ceiling. Hisoka wrapped his arms tighter around Illumi, nuzzling at his hair sleepily.

 

“What time is it? ♡”

 

“Two twenty-one in the morning.”

 

“Mmm. And why are you messing around on your phone? ♠”

 

Illumi hummed, and Hisoka pulled himself up enough to peek over Illumi’s shoulder at the phone. It looked like he’d been browsing through his gallery of photos sent from Milluki. Looked like he’d gotten stuck on a new one of Kalluto wearing a girl’s kimono.

 

“Was that the one your mom made you wear when you were little too? ♣”

 

Illumi nodded, and Hisoka dropped himself back onto the pillow behind him. If he didn’t act fast, Illumi would get into one of his distant regretful moods.

 

“Let’s get them some presents tomorrow or something. ♢”

 

“You have a match.”

 

“Fuck it. ♠”

 

Illumi huffed, but it was as close to a laugh as he would get right now. Hisoka rolled onto his back and the dull light from Illumi’s phone turned off, dropping the room into pitch black. He felt Illumi moving, and felt a grin grow as weight settled over his hips. Illumi was straddling him and began to kiss at his throat. He could feel Illumi’s hands rake up his torso, and the cold chill of Illumi’s ring crossing his chest. He groaned as the goosebumps rose, his own hands rising to grip at Illumi’s hips.

 

Illumi kissed and bit at his chest, grinding against the growing erection Hisoka had. Hisoka groaned and lifted himself to return the favor.

 

He wouldn’t be getting sleep for a while now.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was bright when Hisoka woke. He looked beside him to see Illumi, still sleeping like the dead. So while he waited for Illumi to wake, Hisoka admired the bright red hickeys and bites he’d left on his husband. The contrast against Illumi’s otherwise pale skin always excited him. He pressed a thumb to a particularly vibrant one, and Illumi’s eyes opened.

 

“Admiring your work?”

 

“Yes. ♡”

 

Illumi’s eyes reflected entertainment, and he glanced down at the marks he’d left on Hisoka. Perhaps Illumi was feeling a bit feisty today. Hisoka grinned in anticipation, but Illumi only pushed the sheets aside and left the bed.

 

Pity. But Hisoka couldn’t complain- technically they’d already had morning sex.

 

He followed Illumi to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl for cereal. Illumi gave him a disapproving look as he poured it, but what could he say? He preferred a brightly colored breakfast over a balanced one. Illumi rolled his eyes before he sat with his own plate of toast.

 

“I’m thinking we could go to the Masadora Toy Shop. They seem to have a wide selection.”

 

“Yes, yes. You’d know better than me. ♢”

 

Illumi nodded, and after they got dressed- Hisoka taking his time to apply hair gel and makeup- they were headed to the toy store. They walked side by side, Hisoka watching as Illumi searched carefully through the toys. He eventually made the selection of a beginner’s guide to paper cutting for Kalluto, a stuffed animal for Alluka, yo-yos for Killua, and a recently released game for Milluki.

 

They stopped for lunch at an outdoor restaurant, lounging with the bags of purchases as they ate. Hisoka devoured his meal quickly, then waited for Illumi to finish a sundae he’d treated himself to.

 

“Feeling better? ♣”

 

Illumi didn’t even glance up as he spooned a bite into his mouth. “Yes.”

 

Hisoka smirked and slipped his phone out as he leaned towards Illumi. He wrapped an arm and pulled Illumi into a picture. Hisoka angled his phone, and snapped the shot before he released his husband. He’d caught Illumi almost pouting, confusion on his features, and mouth wrapped around his spoon. Hisoka was winking, and after considering it, he nodded in approval, sending it off as he leaned back.

 

_Abaki~ Look at my happy husbando~_ ⭐^3^💧

 

It took a minute for his phone to ping.

 

_brain always shuts down when I remember u r married. OH, tell Illumi to txt me plz._

 

Hisoka rose an eyebrow, but shrugged. “Darling, Abaki wants you to text her. ♣”

 

Illumi’s head tilted to the side and he nodded, but made no movement to grab his phone. Hisoka grinned. Illumi must really like that sundae. He’d have to keep that in mind.

 

_He’s too busy enjoying his sundae, but he will later._ ⭐・∀・💧

 

_that’s… super cute? wtf_

 

_If you want I could tell you how sexy he is instead~_ ⭐◑ω◑💧

 

_no, no, nope. nope. stop right there. i do not need that. k thx._

 

Hisoka laughed.

 

“Are you teasing Abaki again?”

 

“Yes~ ♡”

 

Illumi’s sundae had been finished, and he sighed as he pulled out his phone. Probably going to text Abaki. Then his gaze sharpened, and Hisoka felt his eyebrows rise.

 

“Right now? ♢”

 

Illumi began tapping furiously on his phone. “Zodiac’s stocks just had a major drop, and Dwun is supposed to have an important announcement later today about a new game. I can make a killing with this.”

 

“Do we really need the money right now? ♣”

 

Illumi’s motions halted for a moment before he began typing again.

 

Hisoka felt his brows furrow. “Illumi? ♠”

 

“... I noticed you’ve been getting bored with your matches recently. It’s time to move on.”

 

Hisoka blinked, and then he smiled. He always loved how precisely Illumi noticed him getting antsy. It had originally been a joke- that Illumi would make a good manager, but he couldn’t ask for a better one.

 

“Where shall we go? ♡”

 

Illumi’s concentration was still on his phone, but he responded, “I was thinking Yorknew.”

 

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed and he began to think. Illumi had been considering this since before last night, which meant he was planning something. When his typing calmed, Hisoka smirked. Now that Illumi had finished his day trading, they could have more of a conversation.

 

“So when were you going to tell me you arranged for me to perform with Moritonio’s again? ♢”

 

Illumi’s eyes narrowed, but his eyes flicked up and met Hisoka’s.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Hisoka chuckled. “I don’t surprise easy. ♢”

 

“Because you’re much too intuitive,” Illumi huffed, looking away.

 

“Oh, flatter me more, darling. ♡”

 

Illumi glared up at Hisoka through his lashes but his lips stretched into a smirk. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Hisoka’s ear.

 

“... We need to go to the post office.”

 

Illumi stood from his seat and grabbed his purchases, walking away. After his mind caught up, Hisoka cackled. He stood and followed after Illumi, arm slinging around his shoulders.

 

“You can’t just tease me like that, Illumi~ ♠”

 

“I just did.”

 

“You going to follow up on that later? ♡”

 

Illumi gave him a smug look, “Maybe.”

 

Well. Fuck. Hisoka forced himself to keep his mouth closed before he asked something that would make him unable to walk.

 

As usual, Illumi was efficient with his errands, mailing his packages from one of many false identities that he’d created for this specific purpose. When they were done, the two headed back to their apartment, collecting their belongings into suitcases. The furniture had all been rented, and they left without further ado.

 

“Did you already get the tickets? ♣”

 

“Of course.”

 

They walked to the train station leisurely, a last walk through the city before they moved on to the next. A sort of good-bye. It had become a habit whenever they left a town. Upon their arrival at the station, Illumi took care of the arrangements, showing them to a private compartment he’d reserved. Hisoka stored their luggage, and they sat across from each other in the small room.

 

Hisoka was struck by the similarity of the scene to their original escape six years ago as the train began to move. They’d been homeless, jobless, with only the money in their pockets. Which- in Illumi’s case- had been a surprisingly large amount. They’d rode the train as far away from Kukuroo as they could. And as the years passed, they had sex, they fought, Illumi tricked him into getting married... Well. Needless to say, it’d been a good six years.

 

Hisoka leaned forward to place a kiss on Illumi’s cheek. Illumi turned his head and Hisoka grinned, knowing that was as good as permission to continue. The future was looking bright.


End file.
